


You Know What It's Like to be Human

by PMSingwitches



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Derek, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Powerless!derek, Wrote this at midnight, basically hes powerless because of the lunar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMSingwitches/pseuds/PMSingwitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Lunar Eclipse, Derek drops by Stiles' house and looks for his help during it. Drunkness and fluff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What It's Like to be Human

**Author's Note:**

> (I suck at summaries so sorry for suck summary) this fic was inspired by a post on tumblr about Derek visiting Stiles during the eclipse. So yeah c: this was originally on the post, but I decided to upload it here. Enjoy! It was also made at midnight, so they will be mistakes! Unbeta'd

"Ow! Fuck!" Stiles' eyes snapped open at that sound before startling uprose from his place at the computer. Drool covered the keyboard and Stiles unconsciously wiped remaining saliva away, glancing around to see where the noise could've possibly come from. "Stiles." Okay, he definitely heard that. It sounded like someone's voice, and it came from his window. He got up quickly, nearly stumbling over his own feet towards the window and looked out. There was no one there. "Down here idiot."

Stiles looked down and nearly laughed as he saw a distraught Derek glaring up at him. "What're you doing here, Derek?" He asked, stifling his laughter. The lunar eclipse was still raised up in the sky. Derek's shoulders sagged as though he made a noise. Then, he leapt and clung onto the tree next to Stiles' window and started climbing. Stiles could only watch as Derek tried climbing up the tree as though he were an expert, yet only to fail when branch broke and he lost his grip.

Stiles couldn't help laughing as Derek fell off the tree, a look of horror crossing his face. Stiles knew the wolves had lost all their power because of the eclipse, but who knew Derek was a horrible climber without his wolfy powers. "Stop laughing, it's not funny," Stiles could almost hear the pouty noise, which resulted in him laughing harder. At least Derek didn't loose all of his strength when a rock was thrown at his head.

"Ow! Jeez, that still hurts dude!" Stiles complained, and Derek rolled his eyes before walking out of Stiles' sight. "Hey we're you going?" He pressed his lips together when he was ignored and huffed. Then, a knock rang through the house, causing Stiles to frown. Did Derek really...?

Stiles scurried downstairs, quietly though, making sure he didn't wake up his dad who was still healing from the Darach incident. He opened the door when he made it there and snorted at Derek's scowling face. A tree branch was tangled in between Derek's hair with leaves to boot.

"You got a little somethin'," he teased, pulling the branch carefully out of the alpha's hair, purposely leaving the leaves that settled comfortably in his hair. Derek glared and crossed his arms. "Aren't we a little pouty."

"Shut up," Derek growled. "Are you going to let me in or not?" Stiles gave a fake look of wonder.

"I dunno, should I?" Derek narrowed his eyes.

" _Stiles._ "

"Okay fine, don't get your panties in a knot," said Stiles sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process, "and don't think you're still so threatening even if you don't have your "I'm-the-Alpha" glow stick eyes." Derek scrunched his nose and proceeded to walk in. Stiles quietly shut the door and threw himself on the couch. "So watcha wanna do alphy boy?"

"Nothing." Derek muttered, placing himself at the edge of the couch. His eyes looked sad and broken and Stiles grew sympathetic and sat up, nudging the alpha's side.

"Hey, it's okay. Y'know, we could raid my dad's wine collection," Stiles suggested. Derek meekly agreed with a nod of his head as he continued to stare down at the floor. Stiles made a quick movement towards the wine collection's way, but not before glancing over his shoulder a bit, giving a sad smile towards Derek. He felt for the alpha, and if Derek actually trusted Stiles to go to his home, then what the hell? 

Derek was still in his sad position when Stiles came back with 5 bottles in tow. He placed them down in front of Derek and sat patiently with anticipation. "Bottom's up."

 

Never in his life has he seen anyone drink 5 beer bottles so fast. His eyes widened comically as Derek downed the fifth one, his gaze already dazed and drunken. "Oooookay, I think that's enough for you." Stiles said, taking the three-fourths drunken bottle from Derek. Derek nearly whined, but Stiles meant that it was enough for Derek. Stiles never let his dad have this many. Derek was nearly vibrating, swaying back and forth as he was obviously drunk.

"Stiles," the boy turned his head towards Derek, his eyebrows raised a bit like they were saying 'what?' "how do you even put up with me? I'm so growly and grouchy all the time." Derek hiccuped and leaned towards Stiles. Stiles' face flushed a bit, his ears turned a bit red as the alpha got closer.

"You may be grouchy and all that, but you have your reasons, and I can put up with you because you don't scare me mister," he answered, poking the alpha's chest. Derek rumbled a bit and scooted more towards Stiles. The boy nearly meeped as Derek got right close in his face where they were nearly breathing the same air.

"Mmm..." Derek grumbled, his droopy eyes looking into Stiles' while their lips drawed closer. Holy shit, was he going to kiss him? Stiles couldn't help but get a bit giddy at that before Derek hiccuped and fell into Stiles' lap, snoring already. Stiles blinked a couple times and sighed in defeat.

"God dammit."


End file.
